Recuerdos
by chocolana
Summary: Recuerdos, una carta, un pasado... ya no hay vuelta


Chocolana: HAI! HACE MUUUUCHO TIME QUE NO SE ME VEIA POR AQUI NO! XD! 

Hoshii: Uuu hai, bueno...

Chocolana: HOSHII TOT TE ECHO DE MENOS! PORQUE AHORA ESTAS EN HUNGRIA! TOT

Hoshi: ¬¬ chooo! eso los lectores no lo debes de saber! por que o sino preguntaran... "y como es que ella esta hablando O.O?" y tu tendras que responderles con la pura y santa verdad n.ñUuu

Chocolana: O.O demons! tenenes razon! Bien, este fic esta dedicado a...

Hoshii: POM POM POOM!

Chocolana: Daf-chan y Marina, a ambas les debo de agradecer! porque sin ellas no se me hubiese quitado mi stupid capricho nn!

Hoshii: O.O y cuando paso eso que ni me intere?

Chocolana: Bueno hoshii ¬¬ estas en hungria! como te vas a enterar!

Hoshi: o CHO-CHAN! TOT tu me odias cho!

Chocolana: nuuu O.O gomen nasai hoshii TT abazha a hoshii u.uUuu y bueno... eso nñUuu

Hoshii: nn fic, fic! TT cuando me vas a dedicar un fic...?

Chocolana: etto... n.ñUuu este fic es... de tipo de focalizacion interna fija, tipo de narrador homodiegetico omniciente, la clasificación del narrador es principalprotagonista en relieve y dinámico... no me pregunten el mundo porque no tengo idea... pero puede ser...

Hoshii: CALLATE CHO! Y COMIENZA CON EL MALDITO FIC!

Chocolana: TTT.TTT bueno ya hoshii TT si tu me odias! hoshii abazha a cho

* * *

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ ReCuErDoS ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

Ya no siento... pero aún recuerdo... recuerdo con todo lo que me confundía... vago... ahora siempre vago, me gusta vagar... creo... en realidad no lo se... no siento nada... nada de nada. Aún recuerdo aquel día... aún lo recuerdo muy bien, porque...

Por qué?... Por qué no te das cuenta! me atraes!- escribo pesadamente en el computador- ME ESTÁS ENCAPRICHANDO DEMASIADO! TU DESQUITE! TU INDIFERENCIA!- estoy escuchando música... me aclara los pensamientos, las ideas- POR QUÉ NO ME ENTIENDES!... me preguntas quién es como si nada...- reviso una conversación de ambos, mientras canto un poco- ACAZO QUIERES QUE TE GRITA QUE ERES TÚ! QUIZAS ME GUSTES!-tomo mi vaso, bebo un poco de jugo, y vuelvo a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa- NO LO SE! NO LO SE! QUIZÁS ME LLEGUES A GUSTAR!-aprieto mis ojos, escribo por inercia- ODIO MI CAPRICHO! Y NO TE DAS CUENTA!- me paro un rato y tomo una silla- NO TE DAS CUENTA!- la tiro lejos, rasguño las paredes desesperada como una buscando una salida- ODIO LO QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO!- me afirmo en el marco de la puerta... tiemblo, mi cara quema- QUIERO QUE ESTO MUERA! QUE MUERA COMO TODO LO QUE HE TENIDO! COMO TODO LO QUE HE SENTIDO!-caigo de rodillas y se me resbala tu foto- QUIERO QUE ME SEAS INDIFERENTE!- te miro con enfado... te rompo por la mitad- ME HABLAS Y NO ME TOMAS EN CUENTA CUANDO RESPONDO!- me paro como un animal, con el pelo cubriendo mi rostro...con movimientos lentos- y tú... y TÚ!- vuelvo apretando mis dientes y respirando agitado- Y TÚ DICES QUE ME QUIERES!- me siento- MENTIRA!- golpeo la mesa- ERES UN FALSO! UN FALSO!- siento que me voy a desmayar- NI SIQUIERA ME QUIERES COMO AMIGO!- vuelvo a ponerme a escribir- NI SI QUIERA COMO ESO!...- dejo de escribir un momento... cierro mis párpados- por qué no simplemente me preguntas si eres tú? sale más fácil decir un si... o un no!- vuelvo a golpear la mesa con mis puños, empero más fuertemente- PERO NO!- se me cae el vaso, derramo aquel líquido por toda la mesa- TÚ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!- me paro con violencia, paso a votar mi silla, camino con rudeza, caigo... me he tropezado- cuantas veces he tropezado en mi vida?...- me paro como un muñeco, y voy en rumbo para buscar un paño- pero...- digo apagadamente mientras entro en una habitación y abro una pequeña puerta- ACAZO ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUÉ! CELOSO! YO! - tiro todo lo que encuentro, sigo buscando... cada vez más rápido, más violento- JAMÁS!...- tiro una tasa, se rompe en cientos de pedacitos- CLARO QUE ESTOY CELOSO! LO ESTOY! DE SEGURO QUE TE GUSTA ALGUIEN! Y AQUÍ YO VESTIDO DE IDIOTA! SABES POR QUÉ NO ME GUSTAS! LO SABES!- he encontrado el paño y vuelvo, siento... una lágrima...- CLARO QUE NO!...- cae, resbala, siento el frío- no sabes nada de mi... nada...- empiezo a secar con delicadeza... pereza... inconciencia- para qué me das esperanzas... si después me la vas a quitar?- miro hacia el techo- quiero morir... y eso es lo que voy a hacer!- aprieto fuertemente el paño... sangro, tenía un pedacito de vidrio en el- PORQUE NO SOPORTO MÁS TU ACTITUD! PORQUE YA NO SOPORTO MÁS MI PESAR! POR QUE NO QUIERO ODIARTE!- mi lágrima de sangre cae... mancha, ensucia... despurifica- Y MENOS AÚN, AMARTE!- mi mano ensangrentada la paso por mi rostro, como acunándome- por qué me dañas? por qué insistes?- estoy enloqueciendo... abro levemente mi boca, parece el gesto de un muerto, siento el sabor a sangre entrando por mi boca- todos se molestan conmigo en mi casa... Nadie...- siento nostalgia...- mejor no lo digo...- otra lágrima resbala- SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR ENTRE EL CAPRICHO LA NADA Y EL GUSTO!- vuelvo a empezar a escribir- NO! ME VAS A ODIAR! OLVIDARÁS TODO LO QUE HAS DICHO!- lloro, aprieto mis dientes, todo esto mientras escribo- ME BORRARÁS DE TU MEMORIA!- no puedo seguir escribiendo...- Y VOLVERÉ AL INFIERNO DEL QUE ME FUI!- siento un gran nudo en mi garganta- NO! NO QUIERO VOLVER ALLÍ!... - veo imágenes cuando era pequeño... llorando, pidiendo la muerte- antes... era cobarde...- "quiero morir" me escucho con mi infantil voz- pero ahora...- abro mis párpados en seco y miro penetrantemente hacia la nada- AHORA! SE QUE ME MATARÉ!- tengo una expresión de loco...- PARA NO VOLVER A VER TU ROSTRO! PARA NO SOÑAR CON UNA FALSA VOZ LLAMANDOME!- empiezo a sonreír con demencia- ...jajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! JAJAJAJAJAJA- estallo en risa, me doy pena- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA SI ESTOY LOKO!- miro hacia arriba mientras me comienzo a asfixiar de tanto reír- Y ESO QUÉ IMPORTA! A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA!- me tranquilizo- A NADIE!- sonrío ampliamente- soy un enfermo, y eso qué? que importa! hace tiempo no sonreía así! ESTOY ENFERMO!- ah... mejor sigo escribiendo- me despediré de todos... como si existiese un mañana, pero estoy seguro!- digo con determinación- NO VOLVERÉ A MI INFIERNO!- siento una pequeña voz riéndose- NO LO HARÉ!- soy yo mismo, cuando comenzó mi locura- PREFIERO MORIR! MORIR EN UN POZO DE SANGRE FALSA! ya que mi sangre es falsa... impura! rojo labial... rojo tinta! pero no sangre verdadera... sangre de destierro, olor a muerte y a vida... Mi piel pálida... ya muerta por la ida del alma... labios rojos y mis ojos apagados... por la llegada de otra, qué más quieres que te cuente? jajajaja... se que nunca sabrás esto! porque lo estoy pensando! lo estoy escribiendo! y nunca lo mostraré! ay... nu hay caso... jajajaja, seguiré siendo una enfermo... Y sabes algo? como ya lo dije... todo muere... TODO, quizás esto muera... antes de haber nacido!- sonrió sinceramente, sin una gota de cinismo- qué maldita es la vida no crees? bueno... lo que si haré... será... escribirte una carta, una carta! y en ella te diré lo que sentí, y siento por ti... y cuando me vuelvas a ver me mirarás con odio, pena, y con asco... te darás cuenta de que soy un enfermo, y realmente eso ya no me importara, porque por fin ya no estaré con un cuerpo... podré vagar por este infierno... el infierno terrenal... te penaré... o quizás no, quién lo sabe? yo no... jajaja- me rió por lo bajo- tú dices que no eres lindo?- suspiro mientras niego con la cabeza- eso lo dices porque no quieres admitir que soy más feo que tú, y qué si alguien no es lindo o linda? lo importante es que sea atrayente... y eso... es una cualidad que posees... YA BASTA DE TANTO PENSAR!- sacudo rápida y bruscamente mi cabeza... me mareo...- waa... mejor te escribo una carta... vale? no me odies, yo ya lo hago por ti...- tomo papel y lápiz y comienzo a escribir- Empezaré con... 'Lo siento...'

Realmente siento haberme confundido tanto... pero eso ya no importa, ya que ahora no siento nada, todo sentimiento se ha esfumado en mi, y no me molesta... ya que no hay nada en mi interior... debes en cuando te espío, de lejos... para que no me sientas... y tambien recuerdo... recuerdo el día en que tomaste mi carta, la leiste, la rompiste y me la tiraste en la cara con una expresión que literamente me terminó de matar... Salí corriendo, busque mi ayuda... y lo hice...

Te vi llorar... Llorar por primera vez en mi vida... y yo no pude hacer nada... se que te frustra no recordar mi carta... yo si lo hago... estás durmiendo... con la cara empapada, tienes frío- te abrazo, tiritas aún más, abres tus ojos mientras te sientas de golpe gritando- lo se... lo se... me has sentido... lo siento, pero ya no puedes verme... estoy muerto... tu lo quisiste así... yo...- te miro... respiras agitadamente mientras te cubres el rostro con las manos... lloras- quiero que sepas... que yo no he olvidado nada...- me acerco, me miras fijamente sin poder mirarme, sabes que alguien está cerca...- amigo mio...- acerco mis labios cerca de tu oido y te susurro mi carta...- 'Lo siento... Amigo, se que... por mucho tiempo has querido saber quien es quien tanto me atrae... esa persona... e... eres tú! siempre has sido tú! se que te molestarás! lo siento... No quiero perderte, eres un gran amigo, intentaré que esto se pase... pero no me odies, si?... se que es difícil que entiendas esto, es sólo que... no se, no se como decirlo... Lo siento... - me alejo, se que escuchaste mi voz... ahora lloras más fuerte... desgarradoramente... - Siempre has sido mi amigo... Ren Tao... y siempre lo serás... Quizás... el día que mueras... me perdones, ya que tampoco sentirás nada... al igual que yo- te dejo llorando... me alejo, desaparezco de tu vida.

* * *

Chocolana: ahí... termina, mezcle algunas cosas... . in extrema res! .- se ve a cho con muchos chichones por culpa de un enorme libro de hoshii 

Hoshii: TT que tiste? XD seee, claro!

Horo: O.O este no es tu normalmente acostumbrado estilo...

Chocolana: me sientía mal... pero ya no! O ODIO QUE ME MIENTAN! HUHAAAAAA! TERRY! sip, lo subo solo por subirlo, dudo que alguien lo lea --Uuu a mi me daría lata

Hoshii: O.O bueno... eh... agradeceriamos mucho que dejaran reviewcitos! y... o.O cho-chan ta mal... --Uuu en mas de un sentido de la palabra

Horo: Pobre Cho... yo te entiendo...eso creo... es como cuando se me acabaron los danoninos... y ren se reia de mi porque ya no tenía más...

Hoshii: O.O la demencia...

Chocolana: mi primo de argentina me quiere! X.x y es otaku? o algo asi XD Y DIBUJO MUY BIEN EN COMPU TOT

Hoshii: o.oUuu bueno... este... NOS VEMOS PRONTO! me despido por ella porque si es por ella esto no termina --Uuu adross

Horo: ADIOS! GENTE QUE ME AMA! Y QUE AMA EL REN/HORO!- se despide como postulante para miss tiffany- NO APARECIO MI REN! TOT

Chocolana: TT ni siquiera me dejan despedirme decentemente... BAIA! CUIDENCE TODOS XD NO DEJEN QUE LA LOKURA OS ATRAPE! XD, T.T vean mi blog!


End file.
